


Hogwarts Homie Sexuals

by kwah



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwah/pseuds/kwah
Summary: Nick was four years old when he had his first accidental magic incident he was at a bookstore with his muggle parents. All the books flying off the shelves hitting the floor with a loud thud, the whispers in the crowd watching him, some calling him a freak others were more afraid than anything, it's only natural to be afraid of what you don’t understand. Nick’s parents though he can still remember their faces, His father absolutely mortified clutching his son’s wrist eyes widened in shock his mother on the other hand was astounded and very accepting of her son remembering the same happening with her younger sister.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 28





	Hogwarts Homie Sexuals

Nick was four years old when he had his first accidental magic incident he was at a bookstore with his muggle parents. All the books flying off the shelves hitting the floor with a loud thud, the whispers in the crowd watching him, some calling him a freak others were more afraid than anything, it's only natural to be afraid of what you don’t understand. Nick’s parents though he can still remember their faces, His father absolutely mortified clutching his son’s wrist eyes widened in shock his mother on the other hand was astounded and very accepting of her son remembering the same happening with her younger sister. 

The rest of Nick’s childhood was filled with stories from his aunt of Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world, he loved every minute of it. He constantly wondered if any of it was real though he knew deep down it just had to be. No matter how much his dad called him a freak, no matter how much the neighbors and their kids avoided him, no matter how childish it seemed he just knew that the wizarding world just had to be real. 

He sat at his desk absentmindedly tapping a pen against a paper before glancing at the clock. He let out a sigh, slipping a hoodie on before walking down the stairs into the kitchen. His mother sat at the table going through the mail with a warm smile. She handed Nick a letter, he gave her a confused look before taking the letter from her hand,”What's this?” he asked, she didn’t respond, just gave him another smile. Now fully looking at the letter he saw it's from Hogwarts, that’s when it clicked it's an acceptance letter.

He looked back at his mother looking shocked and at a loss of words, she sipped at her coffee before saying “You’ll be going with your aunt today to a place called Diagon Alley.” He stood there just staring at the letter, shaking hands heart beating fast before trying to mutter out a response, “Alright thank you.” he struggled to get out.

Nick and his aunt stood in the street of Diagon Alley rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, when he finally concluded this was in fact real he couldn’t stop the smile growing on his face trying to take everything in. He saw young witches and wizards with their parents and owls delivering post he only snapped back into reality when an older boy ran into him wearing a black and yellow scarf, he muttered out a quick sorry and mentioned his name Grayson? George? maybe Gavin? something along those lines.

His aunt took his hand and led him into a dusty building with a sign that said Ollivander's, an old man came from the back holding a couple boxes. He looked at the pair, “First wand?” Nick could only give him a small nod. The older man introduced himself as Garrick Ollivander and showed Nick a couple of the wands around the shop. Nick got handed a small box opening it up and revealed a wand he looked up at the older man, “That there is a sycamore wood and unicorn hair core, It’s eager for new experiences and loses brilliance if used for mundane tasks, very popular and great for beginners.” Mr. Ollivander said as Nick flicked the wand gently the small box erupted into flames he instantly dropped the box and started apologizing, The older man let out a small chuckle before grabbing his own wand and putting out a fire before muttering ,“Not that one.”

He handed Nick another box this time it was white and pristine looking. The brunet opened the box picking up the wand, “That one is rowan wood and phoenix core. It's a more rare wand but it should do the trick. It learns more varied magic but it’s strong with protection charms, ” after listening to the man Nick once again lightly flicked the wand the small box was now levitating above him completely ecstatic he looked over to his aunt who was fondly smiling at him, “Good job, Nick.” was all she could say.

As they paid and left the store his aunt handed him some galleons before saying she had to go fill out paperwork. He gave her a nod before she walked away. Now alone Nick fully got to look around he walked down the streets some before seeing what looked like a pet store he excitedly walked inside the store. He eyed some snakes no i’m too squeamish he thought and shook his head, he passed by some weird looking cats before he saw her the most beautiful owl he’s ever seen. He walked near the cage reading the sign huh a eurasian eagle owl he thought. Nick stuck a finger in the cage softly petting the owl as she cooed at his touch nuzzling against him. He paid for her and left walking into a nearby alley way.

He saw a tall black haired man shoving a shorter man underneath him into a wall “What do you mean they got away” he yelled angrily “I’m sorry sir” the other man said looking distraught and frightened. Nick could only watch in fear as the taller man walked over to him yelling something about mudbloods and how they ruin the wizarding world. “What’s a mud-blood?” was all he could get out visibly shaking gripping the cage of his owl “It’s what you are son it’s obvious” The man started to approach Nick more before he saw the flash of a yellow and black scarf the same kid that ran into him earlier, “What are you doing to him” the kid basically yelled at the man before he started walking off with the man he pushed into the wall earlier. The kid looked down at Nick “My name is George by the way” George said with a smile holding out his hand, still shaken up Nick weakly took his hand and shaked it “My name is Nick”. The two shared a long discussion about sports teams, their favorite colors and foods. It turns out George is a third year Hogwarts student and is Hufflepuff. George took Nick back to his aunt before saying goodbye and hoping they would meet at Hogwarts once school starts up.

He asked his aunt what the term mud-blood meant on the way home she visibly looked sick, “That’s a word you never want to use Nick,It’s basically a pureblood saying for muggle-born wizards like yourself.” he stared at ground as they walked back gripping the cage of his owl tight. “purebloods use it to say muggle-born wizards are dirty and ruin their gene pool.” his aunt gripped his hand tight holding it the whole way back.

That night he sat on his bed, his owl perched on the wooden bed frame staring at him softly cooing, “You need a name” he said out loud to the bird who obviously wouldn’t answer, She tilted her head towards him ruffling her brown spotted feathers. “Lucy?” She started preening her wings in response,”Tara?” she ruffled her wings once more, “Mauve?” she finally looked him in the eyes and cooed he chuckled “Mauve it is.” he said fondly stroking her head as she nuzzled against his touch. Now laying in his bed Nick glanced over to his night stand at his new wand before looking over at Mauve who just gave him a puzzled look, now he knew wizards really were real he fell asleep with a smile that night.

The days leading up to September first were eventful Nick’s mother wanted to make sure her son had more than enough packed for Hogwarts, His father could care less as he was busy with work and frankly thought his son was a freak. And that made his mother panic more as she packed two almost three suitcases for her son. While that whole ordeal was happening Nick was setting up Mauve’s travel cage, humming softly to himself while Mauve was perched on his desk chair. When he finished setting the cage up he put Mauve inside of it before picking it up and walking downstairs to his mother and aunt talking surrounded by the suitcases. They went to the car and headed towards King’s Cross Station. 

Nick said goodbye to his mother through her many tears and reminders to write her daily. He went inside the station with his aunt and walked to the outside of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, “Are you sure this is the right area?” he asked his aunt, holding his cart. She gave him a fond smile “Yes it is, hold on just watch.” she told Nick watching a pair of young witches line their carts up to the center and run forwards into the wall.

Nick was about to do the same, running towards the wall a loud crash filled the station as he ran into another cart, a boy with dirty blonde hair letting out a groan,”What the hell.” he groaned before standing up fixing his cart offering Nick a hand, he took it standing up,”Sorry.” Nick said, looking the boy in the eyes, the most green eyes he’s ever seen in his life. The taller boy chuckled softly, ”My name is Clay.” he said, giving the shorter boy a soft smile. “I’m Nick.” he responded.

The pair was now sitting in the train, a cat sitting on Clay’s lap purring happily, his pale slender hands stroking her gently behind the ears. She perked her head up at the noises outside of their cart, a loud thud followed by a lot of apologies before the door swung open. George walked in with a brown haired boy wearing a red sweater, “this is Karl.” George said before sitting next to Nick and Karl sat next to Clay. “Sorry for all the noise outside there was a suitcase in the middle of the floor.” Clay let out a slight wheeze in amusement “How the hell does a suitcase cause all of that.” the cat stood up and readjusted herself in Karl’s lap “Patches you traitor” the blonde said to the cat. Nick looked out the window with a smirk at the whole scene, the wizarding world truly was real.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting anything let me know in the comments if there's any errors and or suggestions for the story they will be getting sorted next chapter


End file.
